


New Hope

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-04
Updated: 2002-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: There's a new edition to the family.





	New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
New Hope

## New Hope

by Riley

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: Further Hope 

* * *

Hope was sat on Ben's lap, stroking Dief, who was beside them on the sofa. Meg was sat across from them in a big comfy armchair, with her feet up on a stool. "When will it come out?" Hope asked Ben, as she pointed at Meg's pregnant belly. 

"Well, it's due next week, sweetie," Ben told her. 

"When will I know whether I have a brother or sister?" the three and a half-year-old asked. 

"Not until I give birth honey," Meg said. 

"Tell it to hurry up!" Hope said. Both Ben and Meg laughed. 

"It doesn't work like that sweetie," Meg told her. "It will only come out when it's ready." 

A week later, exact to the day, Meg went into labour. Ben went in the recovery room with her. Hope stayed in the waiting in, Francesca looking after her. Ray was pacing up and down, anyone would think he were the father to be he was so wound up. Turnbull couldn't contain his emotions either; he was so excited he looked as if he might burst. Dief sat protectively by Hope, who was plaiting his hair into pink and blue ribbons. 

Finally, Ben emerged into the waiting area with a huge proud smile on his face. Everyone raced up to him. He picked Hope up, and said, "You've got a brother." There were cheers from Ray, Francesca and Turnbull, and barking from Dief. 

Hope said, "Can I see him?" 

"Certainly." 

Carrying Hope out of the waiting room, Ben heard Turnbull shrieking, "Ooh, it's a boy. We've got a boy." 

Fraser put Hope down when the entered the room Meg was in, and the little girl ran over to her mother. Meg was sat in the bed, holding her son in a blue blanket. She looked tired, but very happy. "Mommy, can I look?" 

"Of course sweetheart." Meg moved her son nearer to her daughter so that Hope could see him properly. 

"He's small," he said. 

Ben chuckled, and sat down beside his wife, pulling Hope onto his lap. "Yes, he is small. Look at his little fingers!" 

Hope gently touched his hand and he curled his hand around one of her fingers. "Aw, he likes me, see!" 

"Yes, he likes you honey," Meg said, smiling. 

"What is he called?" Hope asked. 

Meg and Ben looked at each other, and both said, "Ryan." 

The End 

* * *

End New Hope by Riley:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
